Egyptian Heart
by KingAtemOfEgypt
Summary: Not good at summaries. Ok. Yugi secretly loves Atem,and suffers from nervousness due to stress. He refuses to tell his yami, but what happens when he finds out his friend Tea loves the pharaoh too? Will pressure force him to crack? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Egyptian Heart**

Yugi paced his room, thinking aloud.

"Should I tell him? Maybe I shouldn't…does he feel the same way?" he asked himself, and then quickly stopped. Had Atem heard him? Yugi glanced nervously at the Millennium Puzzle, which was resting on the bedside table. The Sennen eye seemed to be watching him mysteriously. The small boy gulped, and threw a pillow at it. The puzzle fell to the side, landing face-down on the floor. Yugi quickly dashed out the door, yanked his room key from his pocket, and locked it. Atem couldn't chase him now. He hoped.

Walking down the stairs, Yugi went into the kitchen. Grabbing some bread, peanut butter, and jelly, he set himself to making a sandwich. Grandpa was on a trip, dealing with some businessman across country. He would be gone for a week or two. Yugi took his sandwich and got a book. Plopping onto the couch, he began reading. Twenty minutes later, the phone rang, making the boy jump. He took the phone cautiously, checking the caller-I.D. He breathed a sigh of relief when the call wasn't coming from the house. Yugi had his cell phone in his room, and Atem could have called from upstairs. It was Tea. He brought it to his ear.

"Moshi moshi? Tea?"

"_Yugi. Why did you lock me in? I don't like that, Yugi."_ Answered a deep voice. Yugi nearly flew off the couch.

"Ehh?! Atem?! Get off the phone!"

"_You are quite easy to trick. My shadow magic isn't _that_ weak. Tea's sleeping. Its 11:00,_ _why aren't you up here? My feelings are hurt."_Atem replied. His tone was smooth, but there was curiousness hidden. Yugi started to sweat.

"U-uh…no reason, just reading a book…"

"_And you can't read up here because…"_

"W-well, I thought the l-light might wake y-you." He stuttered. Silence.

"_Well, that's very considerate of you, but must you throw pillows at me? _That_ was why I_ _awoke. And tell who what, aibou?"_ Atem said steadily.

"………"

"_Fine. Do not tell me. I won't intrude. Well, I'm going back to sleep. I suggest you rest, too. It's not healthy to stay up too late."_

"And since when did you become my health director?"

"_Exactly."_ A click, and then dial tone. Yugi sighed, and hung also hung up. He was becoming increasingly nervous and clumsy around his yami, always tripping, with both his feet and his words. Yugi was always blushing nowadays, since his rapidly growing love for his yami was really affecting him. He quickly dialed a number on the phone.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Marik? Its Yugi. You awake?"

"_Well, yeah. Bakura's at my house for a sleepover. What's up?"_ came the blonde's voice.

"I….I'm still thinking about…you know what." Yugi said slowly. Laughter rang out loudly on Marik's end, as Bakura grabbed the phone.

"_Eh? Still in love with the pharaoh? Honestly, who could ever like that twit…"_ he said. Yugi heard shuffling as Marik snatched it back.

"_That's not nice! Anyway, Yugi, you still haven't told him? Maybe you should…"_

"I-I can't! You have no idea how bad my nerves are right now…" Yugi stammered franticly. Bakura held the speaker to his mouth.

"_Yugi. Tell him. You had better hurry. I mean, like right now. Or a certain someone is going to beat you to it."_ He said lowly. Yugi jerked, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly. Suddenly, a different person came in the background on Marik's end. It was Tea.

"_Hi, guys! Who're you talking to?"_

"_U-uh…just Yugi…"_ he heard Marik say.

"_Tell him and Atem I said hello!"_ came Tea's high pitched voice.

"_Yugi, she left. Like I said, be quick about it, man. Tea's got a thing for Atem as bad as you do. Except she hides it better."_ Marik whispered. Yugi felt the color drain from his face.

"W-what?! I gotta go! Bye!" he yelled, and slammed down the phone. What had he just heard? Was his friend telling the truth? It all became too much for Yugi, and he fell into a disturbed sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

~The Next Morning~

Yugi woke up slowly, his brain trying to process where he was. He sat up, remembering the poor yami locked upstairs. Atem was probably hungry by now. Dragging his feet, Yugi lumbered up to his room, taking out the key and unlocking the door. Head poked inside, his eyes were met with the sight of a half-naked pharaoh drooling on the pillow without a sheet on.

**SLAM.**

Yugi shut the door so fast the walls rattled. A yelp from his room answered.

"EH? What?!" came Atem's muffled voice, and a loud thump indicated him falling off the bed. Breathing hard, the short teen's face flared with red.

"ATEM? YOU UP?!"

"What was that noise?!"

"WHAT NOISE? I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR BREAKFAST?" Yugi shouted from the other side of the door, his breath calming down. Silence.

"…um…toast?"

"Sure! Toast coming right up!" he yelled, before running back down the stairs to the kitchen. He pulled out the bread and strawberry jam, and stuck two pieces into the toaster. He felt sick with himself. Never before had he acted so hyper when he saw his yami. '_Did my feelings triple overnight?!' _He wondered to himself, putting the toast on a plate and spreading jelly on them. Footsteps came from the ceiling, and a few minutes later Atem tramped downstairs, sitting at the table and scratching his head. He wore a tight black vest and skinny black leather pants. Glaring at his hikari, he munched on his breakfast with Yugi.

"Did you fall asleep on the couch?"

"Uh, yeah. Did you mind?"

"No, just wondering. Got anything planned? It's Saturday." Atem said casually. Yugi looked at his knees, trying to hide his cheeks that were dusted with red.

"Not much…how about we go to the park with the gang?" he mumbled. Atem nodded, taking a long drink of milk. Yugi stared at him.

"What, thirsty?" he said sarcastically. Atem grinned and flexed his arm.

"Gotta get my calcium! And yes, I am thirsty, after being in a locked room all night."

Yugi bowed his head, as the blush grew. Atem's smile shrunk by a couple of molars.

"Yugi, you've been acting weird lately. Is something the matter?" he asked; tone worried. Before Yugi could stop his mouth, it blurted out,

"Well…I've been thinking about something….about, uh, my…..qualities."

Atem fixed him with a gaze, licking some jelly off the corner of his mouth.

"Qualities."

"Yes. Like am I, um…let's say I had a crush on someone. But that someone would be the opposite of, let's say, Serenity's gender….hypothetically." He tried desperately to shut his mouth, but it was too late. Atem kept his stare steady.

"Hypothetically. Oh, so you're gay?" The pharaoh said bluntly.

That would have knocked Yugi's socks off, if he had been wearing any. Atem's frank way of speaking was sort of his trademark. Seeing Yugi's reaction, the king smiled.

"That's okay! I'm bisexual, so it-"He was cut off by his light spitting out a piece of bread across the table. The taller teen brushed it off his plate. Yugi covered his face with a napkin.

"S-sorry…"

"It's fine. You shouldn't act so, however, everyone was really starting to worry. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou are in the same closet as you. Anyway! I'll give Joey, Tea, and the rest a call to go to the park with us."He stood up, put his plate in the dishwasher, and went to the living room. Yugi hung his head. Had that been good fortune or an awkward moment? Grumbling, he went to change into fresh clothes.


End file.
